Lifeless Love
by smacman13
Summary: My first FAnFic enjoy
1. Carrie Booregard

Okay, so this is my first FanFic on . I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I don't mind a bit of criticism either. Anyway on with the story.

Lifeless Love

I sit on my bed. If I could cry then tears would be streaked across my face. Why do I does my day end like this when it always starts so happy? Why am I plagued by this? I sigh. Sighing is my only form of emotion nowadays. I lay on my bed and pull the covers over my ghostly body. It won't help anything, but I do it anyway. I daydream about a blue cat, then suddenly a antlered peanut is next to him.

"No..." I whisper gripping the covers, "no..."

After 10 hours of crushed daydreams I float downstairs and through the door. A yellow school bus is parked outside my house. I float through the ceiling into my normal seat, on my own. A seconds later a blue cat and orange fish walk in. The fish name is Darwin. He walks over and sits next to his girlfriend Rachel. The blue cat's name is Gumball. He runs to his normal seat to find Tobias, a multicoloured hair thing who is the younger brother of Rachel, sitting there.

"That's _my _seat," growled Gumball.

"Well I got here first, soooo I guess its mine," replied Tobias cockily.

"What a dick..." mumbles Gumball as he walks towards me.

I move over to the window seat so there is enough room for Gumball to sit down.

"Hey Carrie," says Gumball, attempting to sound cheerful.

"H-hey Gumball," I say back, keeping myself from blushing.

"So how are you Carrie?" he asks.

"Fine, you?"

"Yeah same."

I stare at his blue fur and my old daydream is back.

Me and Gumball sit at a park bench. Soon we start to talk and after 5 minutes he seems to be staring at me in an strange way. After 2 minutes of this we are kissing.

Suddenly I feel someone holding my hand. I jerk it away.

"Carrie, we're at school," says Gumball.

"Oh," I say blushing as Gumball walks away.

In school I pass an antlered peanut.

"Hey Carrie!" calls Penny.

"Oh hey," I reply keeping the hatred out of my voice.

You have stolen my one true love Penny you antlered peanut bitch! I think to myself. I float along the hall towards my locker. I enter the correct code and take the things inside except for a small black box with a large padlock on the front. I pick the box up and place the key, which I hid inside my maths book, in the lock. There inside is one small picture. It is of Gumball Watterson. My one and only love.


	2. Two kisses and a daydream

So chapter two has arrived hope you liked the first and on with thy story!

Lifeless Love

The first lesson was maths. This lesson was held by Mr. Small, but I also had to sit next to Gumball. After 5 minutes of listening to Mr. Large I started to daydream again...

This time it was in a church chapel. I was dressed in a long dress. Suddenly I realised that Gumball was standing next to the alter in a suit, and there was a vicar too!

"Carrie?" asked Mr. Small, snapping me out of the daydream.

"Oh, six hundred add two hundred and twenty three is eight hundred and twenty three..." I replied.

"Yes that is true. But I only asked for you to close the blinds," said Mr. Small face palming.

_Shit,_ I think to myself, _why did I do that?_

After half an hour more of maths we switched to gym. In this lesson we were paired and had to dance together. Tobias and Penny were paired, then Darwin and Teri. Two by two went each group until only me and Gumball were left. I blushed.

"What dance would you like to do then?" asked Gumball pulling out three pieces of paper.

The first said Tango, the second Foxtrot, and the final was the Waltz. I remembered a daydream I had had a few days ago...

"Waltz, please," I said blushing slightly.

"Okay so we need to follow these instructions," murmured Gumball, placing the other two sheets on the floor and skimming through the instructions. "It seems fairly simple."

The lunch bell rang once the lesson had finished and me and Gumball went into the cafeteria. He was served a burger and a small carton of milk. As he was walking back I saw Tobias and Penny walking through the cafeteria doors. Then Tobias kissed Penny on the cheek. Suddenly the sound of a tray hitting the floor filled the room. Everyone looked towards the sound.

"No..." Gumball whimpered backing away, "no..."

He broke into a run and sped out of the cafeteria.

"Gumball!" I shout, flying through the doors and follow him, "Gumball wait!"

He turns rounds. His eyes are full with tears. I realise how much he really loves Penny...

"What?" he says angrily.

"You-you don't need Penny..." I say quietly but loud enough for him too hear.

"What?" he shouts.

"Gumball, you could possibly date anyone in this school. If the only got to know you better. You don't need a stupid peanut with antlers protruding out of her skull."

He blushes."R-really?"

"Yes.." I reply hugging him.

This is the closest I've ever been to Gumball.

"Thanks Carrie," he says and pecks me on the cheek.

"It-its f-fin-e," I reply in complete shock.

He walks away, whilst I float there completely stupefied.

OK one last thing. Credit to .com/ for the Waltz idea.


	3. Marmalade and Sunflowers

Chapter three now here with you. Thanks for the positive reviews guys.

Lifeless Love

As I floated back into the cafeteria, I heard footsteps approaching the door. Suddenly Tobias burst threw the door. He had a black eye, a bloody lip and seemed to be crying.

"Are you O-" I tried to say, but was cut of by Tobias.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, then ran down the corridor crying.

_Dick,_ I thought as I went through the door. Inside I saw three different things. One Penny was bright red with rage. Two I saw Gumball staring love struck at Penny again. And three... I saw a ghost. In the corner of the room sat a single ghost with blue hair. She was wearing a black and orange bow in her hair and, a matching costume. I floated over to the ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm Marmalade," replied the ghost,"who are you?"

"I'm Carrie," I replied cheerfully.

"Oh, my mums names that too."

"Really? What's your dads name?"

"Gumball... Gumball Watterson."

I gasped as Marmalade suddenly disintegrated.

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

During lunch break I sat on my own like I usually did. But I started to think of the girl Marmalade. She had said her parents were called Gumball and Carrie. Was this a vision of the future? I remembered the daydream I had in the maths lesson...

I approached the vicar in the long dress. Next to Gumball stood Darwin and Richard. On the other side stood Rachel and Penny. Why was Penny there I thought. Suddenly I was back at the park bench with Gumball. _This is just getting weird!_ I think. The next thing I see is something that shocks me. Penny is talking to a yellow sunflower creature with bee antennae.

"Carrie," says Gumball quietly.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I was thinking, would like to... you know go on a date or something?" he says shyly.

"O-of c-course," I reply.

"Hey Carrie!" shouts Penny from across the park.

"Yes?" I shout back.

"Me and Damien are gonna get something to eat. Do you and Gumball want to come?"

"You mean a double date?"

Penny whispers something in the sunflowers ear. He nods eagerly.

"Sure." she shouts.

Then I'm back at the chapel. Then I see a little ghost with a bow in her hair...


End file.
